


Deal with it yourself

by Ravenclaw_Peredhel



Series: The Witch and the God [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: American Harry Potter, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Girl-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Peredhel/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Peredhel
Summary: Surprise, being a country of assholes does not get you a free pass to loading your problems onto a 19 year old. But it does get you a free pass to having the entire rest of the Wizarding World pissed at you as well as the Nine Realms.Why are you surprised Britain?Please, constructive criticism is needed for this and every other of my works, I need help please please please.Disclaimer: I own Jade and the plot, nothing else
Relationships: Loki/Harry Potter
Series: The Witch and the God [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943965
Comments: 11
Kudos: 266





	Deal with it yourself

"Uh no."

Albus Dumbledore stared."What? You can't say no. Your condemning an entire country to death. You must follow your destiny and save the Wizarding World. You know deep down that you must, Holly. It is your duty as the Girl-Who-Lived." He blustered, trying to hold up his grandfatherly mask. Jade Black snorted and her husband rolled his eyes.

"First of all, _Professor_ , my name isn't Holly Rose Potter any more. It's Jade Lyra Black. I was kicked out of the Potter family so I don't have to keep the name they gave me. And, what makes you think I care? The only halfway decent people in your country are the ones who got out. Everyone else can go to hell as far as I'm concerned, especially you. I am not the Girl-Who-Lived. I was told my entire life with the Potters that it was your precious Harry Potter, so you can get him to deal with your pest problem. You dumped me on the streets at age 5, you have no right to tell me who I am. I have a life here. I have a family and I have friends and I have a husband. I am not going to save your backwater prejudiced behinds because you suddenly discovered that the five year old girl you abandoned in an American alleyway fourteen years ago is the actual one who survived Tom Riddle's assasination attempt. In no way shape or form does abandoning a child in the middle of winter in an alleyway halfway across the world because she didn't survive an assassination attempt give you the right to tell her who and what to be and do. " Albus Dumbledore did admit that maybe the girl had a point. But Harry had needed training and it wasn't like they had left her in a desert or something, she had been found a raised by SHIELD and educated at Salem, she was fine. He tried again.

"But look how much better you have turned out for it my dear girl. You are a spy and a Hit Wizard, one of the best in the world. I assure you, it was all for the Greater Good. You will thank me one day. Now, would you like a lemon drop? " Jade snorted and her husband, Loki glowered. 

"You have no right to tell her anything. You have nothing of value to tell us, only an offer for her to work for you and then suicide. Jade, I hope you don't mind if I send him back do you?" Jade smiled up at him and Loki snapped his fingers. Dumbledore disappeared, turning into a goat in the process. Loki smirked and kissed his young wife. 

"I'm so proud of you Jade, I see all of your lessons paid off." 

She smiled back up at him. "Of course they did, it was you teaching me wasn't it? " He nodded and laughed.

"That is very true love. Now, now that that is out of the way, what do you say we take out the Avengers and the Blacks to have a pizza and ice cream movie night, before we go to Asgard tomorrow." 

"Ugh, stupid feast. I'm sorry Loki but your parents are obsessed with feasts. Like, why are they even throwing this one?" 

"Oh I think you'll like the reason for this one love. "

"Oh really?Doesn't mean I'll enjoy the feast though."

"Of course not. But the retrieval of the Tesseract from the British Wizards is surely a great reason for a feast." Jade raised an eyebrow.

"Sooo, that was why you agreed to the meeting with Dumbldore. You wanted him distracted so that the Tesseract could be retrieved."

"Of course love. I didn't do it completely so you could destroy him verbally. Although, it was very amusing. Now, about that movie night." Jade laughed and strolled off with her husband, whole and happy and free. 

_"Free at last, free at last. Thank God Almighty, we are free at last"_

_Martin Luthur King Jr._


End file.
